


[SS/HP][SB/SS][LV/LM] Missed 错过

by fellowtraveller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: 留档多年前中学xxj时期写的东西。少数银青色的荆棘路上发布的存档.-‘Expecto Patronum---’银蓝色的光从魔杖尖端倾泻而出，瘦峋的怪物同碎烂的布片被击得四散飘远，我静静凝视湖水对面浑身被光晕环绕的牡鹿，想起母亲的守护神。





	[SS/HP][SB/SS][LV/LM] Missed 错过

Professor Lupin的身体开始变化，他痛苦嚎叫着，面目逐渐狰狞。

Ron张着嘴，似乎想尖叫，却发不出任何声音。Hermione满目惊恐，又带着些许试探。我则呆立原地，机械地喊着他们俩的名字。

Hermione伸出手，但狼人仅呜嚎一瞬，便张开血口猛扑过来。

“死定了。”三个字不受控制在脑海中大喊，然后黑色的身影于脑中闪过。

然后，该死的，见鬼的Merlin.

他出现了，毫不犹豫地把我们三个护在身后，长袍被撕裂，血水肆流，但他动也不动。我看着他的背影，思绪混乱。

又是一声嚎叫，紧接着是怒吼，一条黑色的大狗扑了过来，和狼人厮打在一起，红色的液体四溅，力量悬殊，但他也未离开，连迹象也不曾有。

大狗引开狼人，我追了上去，跑几步时回头看了半撑在岩石旁的黑衣男人一眼，浓墨一般的眸子中竟然带上惊惶。

\-----

衣衫褴褛，满面血污的逃犯躺在地上剧烈颤抖着，湖面结冰，花草凋零，一群东西飘了过来，很冷，真的很冷。

我跪在教父身侧，不由自主想到那个男人，但每想一次，就有那群东西中的一员来把这些取走。

‘Expecto Patronum---’

银蓝色的光从魔杖尖端倾泻而出，瘦峋的怪物同碎烂的布片被击得四散飘远，我静静凝视湖水对面浑身被光晕环绕的牡鹿，想起母亲的守护神。

\-------

蓝灰色双眸凝固，Sirius的笑容僵在脸上，以一种我从未见过的复杂眼神望向门口。我转过头，他站在那里，同身后的黑暗融为一体，与Sirius对视。

然后他走过来，告诉我Dumbledore会处理一切，便走开，再没看教父一眼---后者的目光自始至终尾随着他。以什么样的目光，我不清楚，因为我眼中只剩下那个黑色身影。

\-------

我浑身冷汗蜷缩在地，Professor Mcgonagall一向梳得一丝不苟的盘发散乱开，他气势汹汹地闯进来，脸部肌肉扭曲，充斥愤怒与迷惑。

‘We cannot wait，Severus.’已憔悴不少的老校长说。

\------

‘Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives has been.Well,it may have escaped you notice，but life isn’t fair.’

面对我痛苦的低吟，他毫不留情地说道。

天鹅绒般低沉丝滑的嗓音在耳边久绕不散。

‘Legilimency!’

我茫然无措地站在那，他扶着桌子喘息着，黑色油腻的发丝垂下，挡住他脸上的表情。

‘Get out.Now.’

声线在颤抖，像融合了他此时全部气力。

\--------

‘Don’t you understand？I have to do this！I have to kill you….or he’s gonna kill me！’

铂金色短发的男孩苍白着脸，剧烈地颤抖着，由于过于用力，捏住魔杖的手指指节已发白，嘴唇变成灰青色，眸中染上水汽。

‘Wait.’

我看见他缓缓步过来，心随着他的脚步振动，幽深空洞的隧道未泄露任何情绪。

‘Severus…Please.’一向锐利沉静的蓝眼睛竟然带上哀求，不过更加清澈明净。

‘Avada Kedavra---’

耀眼的绿光灼痛我的双眼，身体内清楚传来破碎的声音，大脑一片空白，躯肉机械并本能地追逐着。

Bellatrix的Crucio击在身上，我却感受不到丝毫痛苦。

最伟大的白巫师躺在地上，一动不动，脆弱得让我想笑。

人群中传来隐约哭泣，飘渺虚浮得不真切。

我失去知觉般走过去，Ron和Hermione想拍我的肩膀，被我躲开了。我慢慢跪下，抚摸白色长袍，怔了一两秒，泪水不受控制夺眶而出。

很长一段时间后，我才意识到自己在撕心裂肺般哭吼。

上千点魔法光束驱散Hogwarts上空的黑暗，Fawkes展开歌喉，我用不属于自己的声音生硬地说道，‘Is Snape.Snape killed Dumbledor.’

我的教父一直没走上前来，然而我第一次发现他那么消瘦。

\-----

晚上我看见Sirius坐在那里，凝视画着Black家谱的墙壁，手边是还未开启或已经空了的Whiskey酒瓶。

他招手示意我过去，站起身，双手按在我肩上，蓝灰色双眸深深看进我的。

‘The world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters.We’ve all got both light and dark inside us.What matters is the part we choose to act on.That’s who we are really are.’

我第一次发现英俊的脸上早已刻划出那么多道沟壑，原代表潇洒的黑褐色长卷发亦早已沾染上灰白。

我第一次深切意识到这个事实：我的教父，Sirius Black，早已不是当年的追风少年。

他老了。

\-------

他推开我。再一次。

也是最后一次。

鲜血狡猾地从指缝中源源不断逃走，浓墨般深沉的黑眸久久注视我的，我脑中一片慌乱，然后那对冰冷严厉的代名词，永久地失去所有光彩。

失措地站起，茫然地往后退，怕失去什么般看着那个男人，不愿离开哪怕一秒视线。

‘Sirius！’

我终于抬起头，静默的人群自动分开，教父推开Remus的手，颤抖并趔趄着走过来，眼神是如此熟悉。

怕失去什么般看着那个男人，不愿离开哪怕一秒视线。

他摇晃着单腿跪在他身边，继而完全瘫坐在地，把男人抱进怀里，紧搂住对方身体的手指痉挛着。他低下头，半灰白的卷发垂散下来，颤抖着将嘴唇贴上男人的额角。

之后Sirius肩膀剧烈耸动，晶莹水珠不间断地滚落至男人手背，冲刷下污血，压抑的抽泣声断断续续。

自始至终，唇片都未离开过男人的额角。

我就站在那里静静看着。

没有上千点魔法光束，没有凤凰挽歌。

他就这么死了。

‘But know this……the ones that love us never really leave us……And you can always find them in here.’

瘦削的手指无力轻触我的左胸口，蓝灰色双眸暗淡下去，朝后飘去。

Bellatrix疯狂大笑着,‘I killed Sirius Black！’

Remus用力抱住我，我奋力挣扎，毫无意识地大声嘶吼，痛彻心扉的感觉再次席卷蔓延全身，渗透进每个细胞。

\-----

‘There is no good and evil，there is only power and those too weak to seek it.’

寒冷的嘶声令我不自主颤栗，蛇脸疯狂而扭曲地笑着。

他仍未放弃。仍未醒来。

即使大多数食死徒已弃他逃逸。

即使连Malfoys都站在了凤凰社一边。

即使他的灵魂已被损毁得所剩无几。

即使他现在身边只剩下Bellatrix.

我突然感觉自己面对的是一个无比巨大的悲剧。

但可惜，这个巨大的悲剧造成了更多无法计量且弥补的悲剧。

所以。

‘And you are the second one.’我直直看进腥红得几欲滴出鲜血的双眸。

‘Avada Kedavra---’

‘Expelliarmus---’

不可一世的黑魔王化作尘片，魄散形消，四散烟灭。

只是不知为何，整个过程他一直凝望向我身后。

我没有任何轻松或喜悦的感觉，胜利的代价太过沉重。

疲惫地转过身，却恰好看到Lucius Malfoy把象征Malfoy族长权力的戒指交到Draco手里，他轻吻下妻子的双唇，然后于旁人讶异的目光中一步步朝Voldemort消亡的地方走去，直到被笼于那些飘舞的碎片中，任它们落在稍显枯燥黯淡的铂金长发及早已被破损脏污的银黑色长袍上。

‘Malfoy！你在干什么？！’是Mr. Arthur Weasley的声音。

掩饰不住憔悴消瘦的大贵族没有回话，冰灰色眸中一片平静。

我才发现一向注重外表的Malfoy不知何时也被岁月侵蚀，细碎皱纹延展，未来得及剃去的浅短胡须染满灰尘。

‘Avada Kedavra！’

刚自焚的Bellatrix眼中燃烧着愤怒与疯狂---比以往任何时候都更加疯狂，她用尽最后一点气力喊出咒语。

Lucius Malfoy没有躲开，任由绿光钻进他的身体，一动不动。

本是值得庆祝的胜利。

却不闻一声欢呼。

\------

我再次整理了遍留给下任校长的资料，揉了揉眉心，伸展下酸痛的腰背。

衰老总是会带走很多东西。

蹒跚走进卧房，躺在床上，望着四周的装潢---金红夹杂银青，很没有品位，也极其诡异，却让我完全舒安下来。

‘Never whole again are we？Still，life goes on，and here we stand.’

脑中响起不知多久前Mr. Barty Crouch对我说的话。

微笑不自觉浮起。

绿色双眸缓缓合上。

-the End-


End file.
